


A Label

by Babykihyuk



Series: Mini AUs/Prompts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And their relationship is confusing, High School AU, Kihyun is a nerd, M/M, Minhyuk is popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: Kihyun is worried about the school's science competition, and Minhyuk tries his best to wrap his head around it.





	A Label

**Author's Note:**

> i want to do a full au of this one day?? so like, comment below if you want a full au??

“You’re going to do fine,” Minhyuk whispers softly, putting Kihyun’s glasses on him and kissing his forehead. “You can do this.”

Kihyun hugs his chemistry textbook close to his chest and shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“You’re always so confident, babe. Why does a competition have you so upset? If you don’t win, then you just don’t win. You’ll still live, right?” Minhyuk sighs when Kihyun doesn’t relax. “I didn’t drag you into the teacher’s bathroom and fuck you just to have you still scared afterwards.”

He watches as Kihyun leans against the wall and slowly slides down before getting comfortable sitting on the floor. He looks so soft in his light pink sweater that matches his hair color over a white buttoned up shirt. The sleeves are just long enough to swallow his hands, and Minhyuk thinks he is absolutely adorable.

Kihyun’s face turns slightly red, and he avoids Minhyuk’s eyes. Confused, Minhyuk sits beside him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

It is a bit of a weird situation, two people from different cliques in the teacher’s bathroom during lunch (although it is probably long past lunch by now).. Minhyuk knows their relationship is confusing and unusual, but he never questions things with Kihyun. He just keeps their relationship quiet and goes with the flow.

“Hey, like fifteen minutes ago you were whining because I wouldn’t cuddle with you, but now you aren’t even looking at me?”

He hears Kihyun mumble, but he can’t make out the words.

“What?”

“I said I’m angry and scared because you aren’t even coming to watch me!” He shouts maybe a bit too loudly. 

That surprises Minhyuk. Kihyun never once invited him to any of his big competitions, math or science, but all of a sudden Kihyun is bothered that he isn’t coming to the school’s small science competition. He never realized it was important; it’s not like he asks Kihyun to come to his soccer games. 

“Kihyun. You said you wanted to keep things quiet, so I never thought me going to any of the competitions were important to you, baby. Why didn’t you speak up?”

Finally, Kihyun looks at him. “Because you don’t care. You just want to fuck me.”

“Where is this coming from?”  


“You don’t want me!” Kihyun yells.

Without warning, Minhyuk leans in and presses his lips against the other male’s, but Kihyun shoves him away, clearly hurt.

“Don’t pretend like you want me for who I am! I said pretend we aren't dating, not pretend I don't exist. You always act like I'm a stranger to you while everyone else is around!” He wipes away his tears and pulls his sleeves further over his hands. “You don’t even know me, Minhyuk!”

“Really? That’s what you think?" Minhyuk laughs. "You’re seventeen years old, and you live with your mom. Your siblings have already moved out. You worry too much about your grades, but you don’t ever study for history because you swear you have the best memory. Your favorite dog died when you were five, and you are still convinced your brothers killed him. You believe in aliens. You secretly like to sing when no one is around, and you hide in the music room and play piano sometimes.” Minhyuk sighs. “You think I don’t listen, but I do, Kihyun. And you know what? You are going to do great today because your boyfriend will be standing in the crowd, watching you.”

A small hand reaches out to hold Minhyuk’s hand. He doesn’t have to look over to see Kihyun is crying. Neither of them apologize or say another word.

Their relationship is complicated, but that’s the first time someone has given it a label.

Boyfriends.


End file.
